Paint meWilliam !
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: One Shot. Suite de Brackenreid in the Boudoir.


**_Paint me...William !_**

Une petite histoire comme ça, sur le pouce... Suite de l'épisode, Brackenreid in the Boudoir. Enjoy ;)

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse, plongée dans l'obscurité presque totale. Seule la petite lumière de chevet diffusait une douce lumière chaleureuse. La couverture qui se trouvait sur le lit était plissée à de nombreux endroit, tombant sur le sol en bas du lit. Et sur celui-ci se trouvait le couple enlacé. Julia avait sa tête posée sur l'épaule de son époux qui caressait sa hanche du bout des doigts. Ils avaient repris leur souffle depuis quelques minutes déjà et ils savouraient simplement cet instant de calme, de sérénité. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le corps nu de celle qui se trouvait dans ses bras, alors qu'elle caressait son torse, savourant de sentir contre sa joue le corps de William se soulever au rythme lent de sa respiration. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, en silence, leurs corps étroitement liés lorsque William prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait prendre la parole. Et elle attendait d'entendre le son grave de sa voix.

-Julia, murmura-t-il, pour le...bébé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. La discussion n'était donc pas terminée. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Elle acquiesça, l'invitant ainsi à continuer et il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue.

-Nous n'avons pas parlé du risque que tu encourais à tomber enceinte.

-Il y en a, admit la jeune femme.

-Lesquels?

-De perdre le bébé à n'importe quel stade de la grossesse, il y en aura un à l'accouchement, pour lui, comme pour moi.

William déglutit péniblement. La perdre, _elle_. Il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il prit une profonde inspiration et il quitta le regard de Julia. Elle avait aussitôt compris qu'il avait peur et qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire. Doucement, elle se redressa. Elle se mise au-dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il la regarda faire simplement, sentant son souffle s'accélérer lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui. Là dans la lumière tamisée de leur chambre à coucher, il la trouva une fois encore incroyablement belle. La lumière dansait dans ses cheveux défaits et en broussaille, elle dessinait chaque courbe de son corps d'un trait doré. _La perfection._

Elle se pencha sur son visage pour caresser tendrement sa joue et plonger son regard dans le sien.

-William, murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres, je suis consciente des risques et je sais que toi aussi mais c'est un risque que je souhaite prendre, pour nous.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre, dit-il dans un souffle.

Elle lui sourit simplement, sans un mot. Et il se redressa pour l'embrasser avec amour et passion.

-Je t'aime, dit-il à bout de souffle contre ses lèvres à la fin de leur baiser, et c'est pour cela que je veux que nous fassions ce bébé. J'ai confiance en toi, promets-moi simplement que si tu as le moindre problème de santé, tu renonceras. Promets-le moi.

Elle lui sourit et elle acquiesça.

-Je te le promets William.

-Bien, dans ce cas...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, caressant les cuisses de son épouse toujours assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle sentit le souffle de William dans sa nuque, puis sur sa poitrine. Elle gémit en souriant lorsqu'il s'empara de l'un de ses mamelons pour lui accorder ses plus douces attentions. Julia rejeta la tête en arrière, savourant l'instant. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la toile qu'elle avait suspendu au-dessus de leur lit quelques minutes plus tôt. William avait accepté, un peu à contre cœur, qu'elle l'accroche là. Son époux n'était pas sensible à l'art, cette dernière enquête l'avait prouvé une fois de plus. Et pourtant, alors qu'il couvrait son corps de baisers et de caresses, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle allait tenter une expérience avec lui. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle avait eu une idée.

-Pourquoi souris-tu? Grommela William dans le creux de son oreille.

-Pour rien Murdoch, pour rien, répondit-elle avant qu'il ne la fasse basculer sur le lit à nouveau et que comme elle lui avait précisé ce soir là il ne se plie avec plaisir au devoir conjugal.

* * *

Ils avaient quittés la morgue en fin d'après-midi, main dans la main. En rentrant chez eux, Julia avait demandé au cocher de faire une halte sur Queen Street.

-J'en ai pour une minute, avait-elle dit à William en quittant le fiacre.

Elle y était entrée à nouveau quelques courtes minutes plus tard, un sac en papier dans la main et une toile emballée dans du papier kraft.

-L'Inspecteur t'a redonné l'envie de peindre? Lança William avec une grimace lorsque le fiacre reprit sa route.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, avait répondu Julia en souriant.

Oh il connaissait ce sourire et ce regard. Son épouse lui préparait quelque chose, il en était persuadé. Il lui jeta un autre regard et elle rit timidement. Il sentait les ennuis venir.

* * *

Ce soir là, ils dînèrent tôt. William termina de lire un article dans sa revue de science favorite lorsque son épouse s'éclipsa dans leur chambre. Il entendit quelques bruits, mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. L'article qu'il lisait était tout bonnement fascinant. Lorsqu'il l'eut terminé, l'horloge sur le mur en face de lui indiquait 8h23pm. Encore un peu tôt pour se coucher. Mais un sourire barra le visage de William. Il avait une autre idée. Il se leva d'un bond pour quitter le sofa et se diriger vers la chambre, ouvrant sa cravate mais ne la retirant pas, car il savait à quel point son épouse aimait le faire elle-même. Il fronça les sourcils en passant la porte à doubles battants de la chambre. Le chevalet trônait fièrement au centre de la pièce, face au lit, avec à côté un petit guéridon envahit de peintures et la chaise de la coiffeuse de Julia posée juste devant. William tourna la tête vers le lit et son souffle se coupa. Julia se trouvait sur leur lit, entourée de coussins et de couvertures, totalement nue dans une position voluptueuse, ses cheveux ondulants en cascade sur ses épaules rondes et échouant sur le tissu carmin sur lequel elle était couchée. Il laissa voyager son regard sur elle sans aucune retenue, de ses pieds, à ses longues jambes, son intimité à peine dissimulée par un coussin, sur ses hanches, son ventre, sa poitrine, son cou, son menton, ses lèvres, ses yeux.

-Mon corps changera si je tombai enceinte, dit-elle doucement, peut être voudrais-tu me peindre pour te souvenir de ce qu'il était avant?

-Je...j'ai des photos, bredouilla William.

-Mais des photos ne sont que des ombres et des lumières appliquées sur une pellicule. La peinture c'est beaucoup plus que cela William, tu as à observer attentivement chaque détail, tu laisses le pinceau caresser la surface de la toile, comme si tu caressais ma peau. Peindre est quelque chose de sensuel, quelque chose que tu fais avec tes émotions, ta sensibilité, avec ton âme. Peindre c'est un peu comme faire l'amour. Peins-moi William.

-Je n'ai aucun talent pour je...

-Tu connais chaque parcelle de mon corps et je suis là, devant toi. Essaie. Ce sera une nouvelle expérience. Et je te donne ma parole que personne ne verra jamais ce tableau. Il n'est que pour toi, _je_ ne suis qu'à _toi_.

William ne répondit pas. Une part de lui-même voulait essayer, il voulait passer de longues minutes à regarder sans retenue le corps de son épouse. Il l'avait déjà fait auparavant, redessinant du bout des doigts ses contours. Mais jamais pendant de longues minutes, jamais alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Sa gorge devint sèche et le désir se faisait sentir. Comment pourrait-il tenir si longtemps sans vouloir la rejoindre sur ce lit? Eh puis, il devait bien l'admettre, il savait faire des schémas complexes, mais peindre un corps humain, surtout ce corps là, il ne savait pas s'il en était capable. Il ne voulait pas échouer lamentablement. Et pourtant il en avait envie, tellement envie.

Il croisa le regard de son épouse, il vit son sourire et il ne résista plus. Oh Dieu que cette femme savait utiliser ses charmes. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite doucement en souriant.

-Bien Madame Murdoch, vos désirs sont des ordres, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Julia qui se repositionna d'une façon encore un peu plus sensuelle. Il lui jeta un dernier regard et il s'assit derrière le chevalet en remontant sa chemise sur ses bras. William prit une profonde inspiration. Il s'empara du fusain et il le laissa là quelques instants au-dessus de la toile blanche. Il vit sa main trembler et il jeta un regard à son épouse. Il allait vraiment avoir besoin de concentration. Il posa le fusain sur la toile et il commença. La silhouette, les meubles environnants, la lampe de chevet, les plis des tissus, la chevelure de son épouse, le contour de son visage. Quelques minutes plus tard, satisfait du résultat, ayant contrôlé à maintes reprises les proportions pour qu'elles soient totalement exactes, il prit enfin le pinceau qu'il trempa dans de l'ocre rouge. Il regarda Julia qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, s'offrant à sa vue sans la moindre retenue, sans complexe et pourtant avec tant de pudeur et de sensualité à la fois. Les poils du pinceau toucha la toile et minutes après minutes, William s'appliqua à rendre sur cette toile la scène qui se trouvait sous ses yeux.

Il était 11h06pm lorsqu'il reposa le pinceau, satisfait du résultat. Il y aurait encore beaucoup de travail, sans doute encore quelques heures de pose, mais il était confiant. Il n'était pas si mal doué après tout. Avec un sourire triomphant, il se leva, sentant ses membres endoloris. Il s'approcha du lit pour demander à son épouse si elle voulait jeter un œil. Cela faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'elle était restée silencieuse. Et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle, il comprit qu'elle s'était simplement endormie. Il sourit, ne résistant plus à l'envie de caresser de ses mains son corps. Il remarqua à quel point elle était glacé. Et pourtant, elle ne s'était pas plains une seule fois d'avoir eu froid. Délicatement, il l'enroulant dans la couverture pourpre pour la prendre dans ses bras et la glisser sous les draps. Julia bougea et grommela dans son sommeil, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Il déposa alors simplement un baiser dans ses cheveux et il rangea et nettoya le matériel. Il laissa le chevalet au bout du lit. Il fit sa toilette, passa son pyjama et il se glissa sous les draps avec elle. Il éteignit la lumière et dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, il surplomba le corps de son épouse pour la réchauffer et lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille à quel point il était fou amoureux d'elle. Julia fourra son visage dans sa nuque et ainsi étroitement enlacés, ils passèrent la nuit l'un auprès de l'autre.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, le Docteur Ogden poussa un gémissement de bien être. William se trouvait encore endormi contre elle. Elle sentait le tissu du pyjama de son époux contre sa peau. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement. William Murdoch avait passé la nuit à la regardé, si vulnérable et désirable à la fois. Et au bout de ce lit se trouvait le chevalet sur lequel une toile reposait, et sur cette toile, elle se verrait _elle_ , ce que William avait passé la soirée à regarder. Se voir par les yeux de William. Elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. Doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, elle quitta les bras de son époux et le lit. Elle enfila rapidement sa robe de chambre qu'elle noua sur sa taille et elle alla au bout du lit. Le soleil baignait la chambre de sa lumière et Julia ne pu s'empêcher de retenir son souffle en posant ses yeux sur le tableau. Un timide rire se fit entendre dans la pièce. Sur cette toile se trouvait dessiné au fusain le lit, les contours de son corps, ses cheveux, mais la seule chose peinte avec détail et précision était la petite lampe de chevet et le meuble en dessous. William avait passé des heures à faire avec détails et précision le coin gauche du tableau. Il n'avait même pas encore abordé le corps de la jeune femme. Celle-ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite en riant. Oh William n'était vraiment pas doué pour l'art. Et ce fut avec cette réalité que la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour faire sa toilette et se préparer pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Mais Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme.

* * *

 **FIN**

Voila c'est tout... C'était court mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié. C'est une idée que j'ai eu cette semaine après avoir vu l'épisode.

A bientôt

Julia R.


End file.
